1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device and a method of manufacturing the same and, more particularly, to a semiconductor device to which a p-type oxide layer is applied and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Discussion of Related Art
In recent years, oxides have been applied in various fields. The oxides may be used as transparent conductive oxides (TCOs) in the fields of electrons or photoelectrons or employed as anti-reflective layers (ARLs) of photoelectronic or optical devices. The oxides may undergo processes at room temperature.
Since research on active n-type oxide semiconductor devices using oxide materials was initially proposed by H. Hosono, research has expanded into low-temperature or high-temperature processes, and amorphous active n-type oxide semiconductor devices have been further embodied.
However, conventional techniques are limited to applying oxide semiconductor materials to heterojunction devices, such as light emitting diode (LED) devices or field emission devices (FEDs). Techniques for applying p-type oxide semiconductors to active-matrix driver devices, complementary-metal-oxide-semiconductor (CMOS) devices, or various logic devices driven at high and low voltages are hardly known.
Although p-type oxides using SnO processed at a high temperature are conventionally known, the corresponding p-type oxides do not contain tin (Sn) but are processed at a high temperature of about 575° C. so that the p-type oxides may turn into polycrystalline layer structures during an initial stage of the processing procedure.
In addition, although a method of employing copper monoxide as a channel layer of a p-type thin film transistor (TFT) was proposed, since the corresponding channel layer is processed at a high temperature of at least 600° C., the channel layer always has a polycrystalline structure. Furthermore, it has not been verified whether copper contained in the corresponding channel layer exists.
Moreover, while a method of manufacturing a PN junction device using nickel oxide (NiO) as a p-type material has been proposed, a high-temperature process may be required.